The crop protection market represents a total value of around 22 billion/year. Most biocides are formulated with adjuvants (also known as potentiators) to maximise their efficacy by fulfilling several functions. An adjuvant must provide good wetting of the leaf surface, facilitate the foliar penetration of the biocide under a wide range of climatic conditions, and enhance, or at least not inhibit, translocation of the biocide, in particular a herbicide, into the plant. In addition, it must not produce phytotoxic effects when used on specific resistant crops.
The use of ethoxylated vegetable oils as additives for biocide and plant protection formulations represents a well known state of the art. One of the first references describing ethoxylated triglycerides for this purpose has been a laid-open publication from the German Democratic Republic DD 268147 A1. In this context, reference is also made to international patent application WO 98/009518 A1 (Cognis) disclosing an agricultural composition comprising a liquid carrier and an emulsifier mixture consisting of alkyl polyglucosides and fatty acids. From the two German applications DE 100 00 320 A1 and DE 100 18 159 A1 (both assigned to Cognis) compositions are known comprising certain contact herbicides and ethoxylated fatty alcohols or fatty acids. European patent EP 0804241 B1 (SEPPIC) refers to ethoxylated fatty acid esters and triglycerides and their use as auto-emulsifiable systems for making agricultural compositions. Finally, WO 05/008778 A1 (Cognis) discloses the use of linear alkyl polyglycosides as adjuvants and emulsifiers for biocides.
Although various types of biocides and also a huge number of additives, such as adjuvants, emulsifiers, solubilizers and the like are available in the market, there is constant need to develop new auxiliary agents that increase the speed of penetration of actives into the leaves of the plants to be protected, and also improve the ability of the actives to fight different micro-organisms, especially various kinds of fungi. It has been the object of the present invention to provide compounds and compositions which meet these needs of the market.